


Don't Look Before You Leap

by tabris



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking things through before actually doing them has never really been Jaejoong’s thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Before You Leap

Thinking things through before actually doing them has never really been Jaejoong’s thing. It’s why he was instructed early on to keep his mouth shut at interviews, why he and Changmin are constantly at odds with each other, why Yunho had to very quickly hone his skill of taking over the conversation lest there be chaos (the other reasons being Junsu and Yoochun).

But sometimes, like when he’s pressed naked and sticky and sated against Yunho’s side with his body giving a little involuntary tremble every few seconds as he comes down, sometimes Yunho wouldn’t want him any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/7597.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/2458.html)  
> 


End file.
